


This thing...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Marvel, X-Men
Genre: M/M, On the couch, Smut, in the den
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	This thing...

He always woke up alone. That wasn't new to him. There wasn't a sound to be heard in the little house that they shared on the grounds. Charles couldn't remember what time that he'd went to bed but he did know that his finger felt a little bit heavier. Snuggling deeper into the warmth of the blankets, he couldn't help but smile as he admired the band on his ring finger.

Erik still hadn't told him much at his daughters insistence just what the ring was made of, has Charles might really believe they borrowed something from Logan. All the same Magneto had shaped it himself, large frame moved about the small kitchen. There would be no pork involved in breakfast but he thought all the same steak and eggs would hit the spot

He inhaled sharply, a small little moan leaving his lips at the stretch and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. Years of fighting, being on different sides of the board and now this. Charles finally moved, soft footfalls over the wood floor as he wrapped arm arms around Erik's waist, tip-toeing to kiss the back of his neck. "Here you are."

He tensed briefly at the first contact before relaxing into the slender frame." Unlike some I rested last night." His voice took on a teasing tone, palms moving to handle the food on the stove with ease." I figured you could do with something worth eating on your stomach.

"I'm sorry, darling." His tone almost sounding embarrassed. "I tried to rest. You know how my mind is." His small body snaked around Erik's larger frame before a smile crossed his lips. "Not to mention, I wasn't expecting the surprise." Another tip-toe and he kissed his lips before moving to the fridge. "Yes. The school food is getting to me."

Sliding eggs into plates before a smaller frame appeared in front of him. An offered smile head tipped down to press a chaste kiss." To the table with you libling." His own tone fond

The smile on his lips was a never ending thing today, getting the juice and making sure to sway his hips as he walked to the table and sat. "Yes, darling." His tone a playful tease as he waited to be fed. "You aren't leaving again today are you?"

His sapphire orbs seemed to raise at the question, body moving to place the now well done grilled steaks on each of their plates. Taking his own spot with a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of tea for Charles." I'm not going anywhere, but tonight I have some research to do. So I may be scarce

He arched a brow, slowly starting to eat his breakfast. "What kind of research?" Charles always did like their quiet time together, when they could just be themselves. "And I suppose that means I should have my way with you before you leave."

His brow perked a smirk curling on his face." Well darling you forget, that I have things to plan for the wedding as well has making sure the predator x that was hanging around wont be coming back

He chuckled a little, taking a sip of juice before taking more bites of his food. "I just don't like the idea of you getting hurt, that's all."

It took mere moments to finish his food, plate scooped and washed." Libling, I've no intention of getting hurt, I can manage myself fairly well." He gave A Cheshire like grin before moving towards the den

"Well, I know this." He got up, doing the same to his own dishes before he trailed after Erik. Sliding into his lap once was was seated. "You know I worry." Delicate fingers comb themselves through his hair.

Large palms move to wrap around his waist, fingers drumming lightly against his back." Charles I'm not weak nor am I foolish, and I know you worry darling but its merely a creature. You forget I used to destroy sentinels with a wave of my fingers." He leaned forward lips pressed softly to his

"I know." The words soft spoken before the kiss connected with his lips. Small arms moving to wrap around his broad neck as he tilted his head, moaning softly against their embrace. Charles needed this. Needed the time with the man that he'd loved forever it would seem.

He let his hands roam, mouth melted against the other. His tongue never asked for permission merely took what he wanted. Drawing them into a position to lay down and enjoy one another

His skin felt like it was on fire with Erik's roaming hands. Moaning against the lips, the tongue that held him hostage as he laid on top of his fiance's chest. Letting him have all the control that he wanted as he lightly began to grind against him.

Erik wasn't oblivious to Charles actions a drawn out moan lost between them. Palms finally slipped down to lightly knead at his bottom. Teeth dragged against a lower lip

It got the needed reply from Charles as a hunger moan broke from his throat. His hips rolling against the kneading hands as he rose, hands resting on Erik's chest. "I crave you." His hips now rolling two growing bulges together as he leaned his head backwards.

Erik himself was lost, head fell back has panted sounds left him. "Charles you have far to many clothes on libling." His hands left their spot to roam up his back bringing the shirt with him

"We both do." His own tone panting as he took Erik's lead, his hands slowly removing his shirt as his hips continued to grind against his lover. The den was the last place he thought he'd be making love this morning.

Shirt removed he let his palms slip down Charles sides nails raking has he went, until they were back at his pant line." I've missed you desperately Charles." His tone still lost has his own shirt was tossed away

He moaned softly as the racking nails, his mind going blissfully blank. Soft gasps and moans forming on his lips and slowly escaping them. "I've missed you too." His head falling back down to gaze at Erik as he rose to his knees, allowing his pants to be removed.

Once Charles pants where out of his way, roaming palms became forgotten. Slipped back to allow one palm to spread his lover has an index finger pressed against a tight warmth." You make such sexy sounds Charles."

He couldn't stop the flush that crossed his face. Feeling the finger, not being able to stop from rolling against it. Small pained expressions but he didn't care. Gasped moans as he leaned forward, palms pressed against Erik's chest.

Erik was more then willing to let the finger press against tight muscles and he'd never stop Charles from doing has he pleased. " so beautiful you are darling

He couldn't help but whimper, his mouth opened as the finger pressed further into his core. Fucking the finger that was now inside him. "Fuck, Erik." Looking directly into his lovers eyes as he continued to ride him.

Erik could feel his own prick still pressed tightly against night fabric a loud groan issuing at the comment being made." Charles you can't just have my finger not when I want all of you."

He gave a small whine as he moved slightly, the finger still pressed inside him as he began to remove Erik's night pants. Being the good little submissive that he was and making sure not to do anything to upset his love.

"You want to ride my prick don't you libling." His tone had taken on something dark and seductive, one palm moved to wrap around a leaking prick." After all I know you've missed me." His grin turned cat like letting a few pumps go

He licked his lips as he watched, small whimpers leaving his lips. "I do. Please. Yes. Let me." He was all but begging for the cock that Erik was teasing him with. He's eyes blown wide with lust and want.

Erik moved letting his finger withdraw." I'm waiting Charles, I want you badly." He bit his lower lips palm stroking up and down a few brisk times to pull sounds from his fiance

He shifted his weight, wiggling from the finger with a whimpered moan before he moved. Hovering over the tip of Erik's cock before lowering himself slowly on the moistened tip.

The moment slick heat began to wrap around his prick, palms moved to rest squarely on slender hips. Trying not to drag him down quickly, but Erik wished to be buried in the heat that was his fiance. Orbs blown wide has he slowly rolled up

He moaned before crying out at the feeling of being spread by Erik's prick. His skin feeling as if it were on fire for the moment as he tried to control his actions. Small panted breathes leaving him as he straightened his body, driving Erik's prick to the hilt inside him.

Erik was buried and he could do nothing more then moan, a panting breath hitching from his chest. He gave Charles the briefest of moments before his hips snapped upwards orbs closed in pleasure, doing his best to keep his prick buried inside of his fiance

"Oh fuck." He almost fell off of Erik's lap with the snapping of his hips. Nails digging into the flesh of his chest before he regained himself. No words were spoken as his lusty gaze watched Erik's face, hips began to roll sharply against him.

Erik was in pure bliss a normally emotionless face written with want for the man in his lap. Palms drawing him closer has he began to snap upwards with want." I i love you." He hissed slowly picking up his pace

A hissing moan escaped his lips at the feeling of dry skin on skin. Pale blue hues staring still at that handsome face as he cried Erik's name with each upwards thrust. "I... I love you." He groaned, panted as he rose to his knees, his muscles tight around Erik's cock as he began to bounce. The couch giving with his weight.

Palm couldn't help but venture back to Charles prick. Each upward thrust sending him closer to the boiling edge, a loud drawn out moan and his pace seemed to increase. Hips snapping so they were driving into his fiance. Orbs now opened to watch his lovers face

His face... his face was too busy contorting with pleasure. Hips now starting to roll, not only against his prick but his palm as well. Loud moans and cries of Erik's name as he tried to control the slowly working heat coiling in his stomach.

He couldn't control himself any longer, warm cum emptying its self into his lovers tight hole. A loud groan leaving him has it did, palm on hip digging slightly into pale flesh has the other picked up its pace

"Oh fuck, Erik!" His name was all but screamed as he felt him cum inside him. Not being able to stop himself moments later. Chest heaving as white streams shot on his stomach and chest. Trembling as he worked through both their orgasms.

Erik was quick to remove his palm only when Charles finished. Arms wrapping tightly around to draw him to his chest

He squeaked out as he was drawn to his chest, not even bothered by the stickiness between them. "Hello, darling." His voice slightly strained as he kissed his lips.

He returned the kiss drawing it out for a few moments before he just held him.

Moans softly against the kiss, arms wrapping around his waist as he remains as close as possible.


End file.
